


baby, it’s cold outside

by jiimiinsfilter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #savehueningkai2020, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, beomgyu is done with everyone, yeonjun is really flirty and soobin doesn’t know how to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiinsfilter/pseuds/jiimiinsfilter
Summary: yeonjun and soobin sing a christmas duet.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	baby, it’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been working on this since june when i put yeonjun and soobin into a random prompt generator and got this prompt. so i hope you enjoy !! special thanks to baz aka [yoontros](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoontros) for helping me w this :D i love u <3 (go check out their fics they’re amazing [their ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoontros) )

the december air is cold as soobin walks down the icy sidewalk, accompanied by yeonjun, taehyun, beomgyu, and hyuka as they scramble to open the door of the karaoke club before their noses fall off.

“keep the door open, keep the door open, keep the door o- taehyun-ah!,” yeonjun yells as taehyun shuts the glass door before he can reach it, and the three youngest boys stick out their tongues at soobin and yeonjun. the former laughs at yeonjun’s pout, wrapping the older man in a warm hug from behind as hyuka opens the door for them.

“ahh, yeonjunie hyung, you’re freezing,” soobin giggles, and yeonjun rolls his eyes playfully.

“it’s like -375 degrees out, what do you expect?” he laughs, and the warm air of the club engulfs them as the door shuts behind them. yeonjun sighs. “are you ready to wreck our vocal chords?”

“you know it,” soobin says, smiling wide as they follow the younger men to their karaoke room.

“okay i have come up with a set of rules to make sure no one dies tonight,” beomgyu announces. taehyun rolls his eyes. “everyone must have at least one soda before consuming alcohol, and of course, hyuka can’t have any,” the youngest frowns slightly. “the one time you tried a sip of beer you spat it out, kai, you don’t even like it,” beomgyu says, and the youngest shrugs.

“is that it? can we sing now?” yeonjun asks, tapping his fingers on his thigh. soobin smiles at his impatience.

“one more!” beomgyu shouts, and taehyun covers his ears. “i swear, taehyun, i will murder you-“ 

“just get on with it!”

“everyone must sing at least one duet and there will also be at least one group number,” beomgyu pauses, then adds, “and the songs should be christmas but i can make some exceptions.”

“are you done with your speech yet?” taehyun asks, and beomgyu turns to soobin, his face flat.

“if i kill taehyun will you help me hide the body?”

“can’t make any promises, beommie, but i can try.”

“so who’s going first?” hyuka asks, looking h through the song selection.

“i will,” taehyun announces, “so sit back and enjoy my beautiful vocals.” beomgyu snorts. “death will come soon to you,” taehyun declares.

half an hour later, they’re all tipsy (save for hyuka, and also save hyuka), and they have all sung “all i want for christmas is you,” taehyun sang “my heart will go on,” and “santa baby” with beomgyu, both boys nearly killing each other but also barely singing from laughing so hard. hyuka sang “hard candy christmas,” naturally since he’s a self proclaimed die-hard dolly parton fan, and yeonjun and hyuka duetted “all star” by smash mouth because why the fuck not?

“soobinieee,” yeonjun says, sitting down nearly on the blue-haired man’s lap, and soobin laughs, ruffling his hair. “so a duet with me,” yeonjun demands, “you haven’t sung yet.”

“okay, hyung, what song?” he asks, shoving the older man off of him and checking out the song selection. yeonjun laughs when he falls on the floor. tipsy yeonjun is insane, soobin thinks.

“oh! i have an idea,” taehyun says, a mischievous glint in his eye, “do “baby it’s cold outside.” beomgyu smacks a hand over his mouth, giggling and falling off the arm of the couch he was perched on. taehyun laughs at the older boy, who retaliates with a smack on the leg.

“oh, yes, do that, it will be hilarious,” hyuka says, sipping his soda.

“shall we?” soobin asks, eyeing yeonjun. 

“why the hell not?” the older man says, grabbing a microphone. “you sing first.” soobin just nods, starting the music.

the lilting intro to the song plays through the speakers, and yeonjun grasps his microphone with one hand, putting the other hand on his hip, sauntering around the room. soobin braces himself for what is to come.

“i really can’t stay,” soobin sings, tilting his head to one side and looking at yeonjun with wide, playful eyes.

“but baby it’s cold outside,” yeonjun sings back in a ridiculously deep voice, causing taehyun to fall off the couch and join beomgyu on the floor. soobin nearly knocks his teeth on the microphone laughing.

“i’ve gotta go away,” he sings through little gasping giggles, and yeonjun skips closer.

“but baby it’s coooold outside,” the older man sings, jabbing a finger into soobin’s chest, who laughs again, taking his hand.

“this evening has been-“

“been hoping that you’d drop in.”

“so very nice,” soobin finishes the phrase, and the older man spins him around like a slow dance, holding back giggles as the taller man trips over his feet.

“i’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice,” yeonjun kisses the back of soobin’s hand gently, causing the younger man to blush furiously, almost forgetting to sing the next line.

“my mother will start to worry,”

“beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“my father will be pacing the floor,”

“listen to the fireplace roar,” yeonjun’s voice cracks slightly, and soobin breaks eye contact to laugh into his hand, the younger boys nearly crying from laughing. taehyun is slapping beomgyu’s arm, gasping for breath.

“well really, i’d better scurry,” soobin begins to speed walk around the room, yeonjun following him.

“beautiful, please don’t hurry.”

“well maybe just a half a drink more...”

“i’ll put some records on while i pour,” yeonjun says, grabbing his beer and raising it like a toast, tilting his head back to drink.

“the neighbors might think-“ 

“baby it’s baaaad out there,” yeonjun sings, putting on an obnoxious vibrato and shaking his shoulders. soobin smiles at how ridiculous he is.

“say, what’s in this drink?” 

“no cabs to be had out there,”

“i wish i knew how-“

“your eyes are like starlight now,” yeonjun drags the back of his hand down soobin’s cheek, daring to stare into his eyes, his emotions unintelligible.

“to break this spell...” soobin’s breathing is oddly labored, and out of the corner of his eye he sees taehyun, beomgyu, and hyuka eyeing each other strangely, the youngest’s eyebrows raised.

“i’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell,” yeonjun sings, dropping the serious face and ruffling soobin’s blue hair, his eyes glinting with something soobin can’t identify.

“i ought to say no, no, no, sir,” soobin sits down on the couch, crossing his left leg over his right.

“mind if i move in closer?” yeonjun plops down next to him, throwing an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss soobin’s cheek, who quickly moves his head before yeonjun’s lips contact his skin.

“at least i’m gonna say that i tried,” soobin sings, smacking yeonjun’s arm away lightly.

“what’s the sense in hurting my pride?” yeonjun sings with mock sadness, leaning his head on soobin’s shoulder. the younger men are wondering when this turned from karaoke into a whole choreographed performance.

“i really can’t stay!”

“baby, don’t hold out!”

“oh, but it’s cold outside,” soobin and yeonjun sing in unison, pausing during the break in the music to laugh. _two more verses_ soobin thinks.

for the rest of the song, he and yeonjun continue like this, teasing each other and trying to make the other react, like an elaborate, not-really game of gay chicken.

as the song comes to a close, soobin and yeonjun are back up, facing each other and smiling widely. taehyun, beomgyu, and hueningkai watch with faces that scream _please let this be over soon_

“there’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” soobin sings, vocal chords tired but still going, reaching out to ruffle yeonjun’s hair.

“think of my life-long sorrow,” yeonjun responds, tugging at the younger man’s dimple.

“at least there will be plenty implied,” a smile.

“if you caught pneumonia and died!” a giggle.

“i really can’t stay…”

“get over that hold out!”

and in unison, “baby it’s cold, baby it’s cold outside!” 

they hold out the last note for much longer than needed, and suddenly soobin is being dipped by yeonjun and he thinks he might die on the spot, cheeks bright red. wild applause comes from the other three, hueningkai nearly crying from laughing so hard. beomgyu pretends to throw up at them, and taehyun is just staring with a _look_. yeonjun sets soobin upright on his feet. soobin hopes he doesn’t catch the slight wobble when he stands up.

“we’re going to the bathroom!” beomgyu says, grabbing taehyun’s arm, who looks confused. 

“we are?” he says, and gets a look from beomgyu. he seems to realize something. “oh! yes! we are. come, ningning,” he says, and the youngest follows.

soobin buries his face in his hands, ears burning. why does yeonjun have to be such a flirt? he wonders. he hears the door to the karaoke room shut.

“soooo,” yeonjun draws out, still standing right in front of soobin.

“you’re so annoying,” soobin mutters.

“what? me!? why would you-“

“because! you just...you just blatantly flirted with me in front of those three and _also_ while singing baby it’s cold outside, what are you? a walking cliche? a human movie trope?” soobin cries, still bright red. yeonjun chuckles.

“i didn’t know i could make you so angry,” he says lightheartedly, and when soobin scowls his face falls slightly. “wait, you’re not like…actually mad, right?”

soobin sighs.

“no, i just...it feels _weird_. when you look at me like that,” he explains, fiddling with his hands.

“when- when i look at you like what?”

“like how you did when we were singing! like- all raised eyebrows and smirking and it’s just...it feels _weird_.” yeonjun cocks his head to the side.

“like...good weird? or bad weird,” he asks, and soobin’s heart is racing.

“i- i don’t know! but it’s like there’s butterflies flying around in my stomach and my face gets all hot and- oh!” 

soobin is interrupted by yeonjun once again pulling him in, getting their faces too close together, a grin on his face.

“i can’t stand you,” soobin murmurs. yeonjun just laughs, pressing a fleeting kiss to soobin’s forehead. 

that very second, the door opens and in spills hueningkai, followed by taehyun and beomgyu. yeonjun stands soobin back up, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“ready to go, gentlemen?” yeonjun asks, striding over to the couch to pick up his coat. soobin sighs, knowing he’ll never get a break from yeonjun. beomgyu gives him a look, and soobin just shakes his head.

once they’re outside, walking home, yeonjun bumps softly into his shoulder, a slight smile on his face.

“you’re still blushing,” he mutters. soobin shoved him aside playfully, and the older bursts out laughing.

“i’m just cold,” soobin explains, but he knows that’s not it. he brushes his hair aside, glancing at a still giggling yeonjun. their eyes meet, fleetingly, and soobin takes a moment to just look at yeonjun, cold air puffing out of his mouth, eyes glinting under the orange glow of streetlights. 

maybe i can handle a bit of flirting, he thinks. he feels yeonjun take his hand. 

“we should do this again some time,” the older man says with a slight giggle in his voice. soobin grins at him, swinging their arms.

“we should, shouldn’t we,” he says, and this time, it’s yeonjun’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !! this is actually my first txt fic lol, i hope u enjoyed <3 merry christmas !!! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tyunotfound)


End file.
